


Vous faites partie de moi

by KirsenArterius



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Marking, No Shepard without Saren, Opposites Attract, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Saren Arterius romance, Saren Survives, Saren not indoctrinated, Saren romance, Sex, Sheterius, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Sex, sharen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirsenArterius/pseuds/KirsenArterius
Summary: Fin de Mass Effect1 - autre univers alternatifSaren a survécu suite à une intervention conciliante de Shepard.Il est depuis retenu dans un centre de détention loin de la Citadelle.
Relationships: Saren Arterius & Female Shepard, Saren Arterius/Female Shepard, Saren Arterius/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

  
-Commandant Shepard.

Un léger hochement de tête répondit au salut du responsable de la sécurité. Le commandant avait sollicité un entretien avec le traitre et ne désirait pas s'attarder outre mesure auprès du personnel d'accueil et de surveillance, il le savait mais ne s'était pas préparé à ça.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans sa cellule. Mais auparavant ..

-J'aimerais que vous me conduisiez à lui.

Il avait l'habitude des gradés, qu'ils viennent de l'Alliance ou d'ailleurs. Cette station de haute sécurité accueillait depuis longtemps parmi les criminels les plus dangereux jamais appréhendés et son travail ne se déroulait jamais sans tension. Cependant quelques conversations précédaient toujours les interrogatoires, ne serait-ce qu'au regard du protocole ou dans le but de transmettre un minimum d'informations. Peut-être que c'était différent avec les Spectres, en tout cas celle-là. Il faut dire que le cas sortait de l'ordinaire.  
Saren aurait du être éliminé mais Shepard s'y était opposée. Pire, le Conseil, à la fois décontenancé d'avoir échappé à la mort et trop occupé à organiser la reconstruction après le passage de Sovereign, n'avait exprimé sa retenue que du bout des lèvres avant de concéder à Shepard ce qu'elle avait réclamé. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas une lourde dette envers elle, après tout.  
Une telle approbation l'avait tout de même étonné malgré les circonstances; cela dit, une fois devant elle, ça ne lui avait plus semblé si étrange.  
L'héroïne de l'Alliance et maintenant de la Citadelle était indubitablement une meneuse dotée d'une grande force de persuasion et ça se voyait. Il avait devant lui une femme habituée à commander et à se faire obéir, et c'était d'autant plus déroutant qu'elle ne dégageait pas la moindre agressivité, au contraire.  
Il lui donnait une bonne trentaine d'année, voir plus car son regard la vieillissait un peu. Elle n'était pas particulièrement grande, plutôt dans une bonne moyenne, élancée. Ses traits étaient à la fois durs et angéliques; des pommettes marquées, une mâchoire presque anguleuse et un menton qui aurait donné du fil à retordre à n'importe quel peintre. En vérité, plus il la regardait, moins il s'expliquait cette aura glaciale et imperturbable dont elle était parée en permanence, car il la trouvait belle. Voir même superbe, elle aurait fait sensation si elle était vêtue autrement, aucun doute là-dessus.  
Elle lui faisait un peu penser aux actrices de ces vieux films de la moitié du XXè siècle, mystérieuses, froides et inaccessibles. C'était peut-être une image qu'elle souhaitait entretenir, avec ses lèvres vermeilles -un des rares caprices qu'elle se permettait probablement, il avait déjà vu ce genre de manies chez les personnalités importantes-. Ses cheveux blonds devaient être d'une bonne longueur à en juger par le chignon impeccablement serré derrière son crâne, une cicatrice lui barrait le sourcil gauche et il constata que ses yeux tranchaient étonnamment avec le reste, légèrement bridés et couleur café dilué, sûrement une ascendance asiatique plus ou moins lointaine. L'ensemble de son visage était intimidant, à la fois d'une pureté et d'une sévérité qui devaient en désarçonner plus d'un. Sa peau paraissait d'un blanc laiteux à la lumière du complexe, ponctuée de quelques tâches de rousseur assez pâles pour passer inaperçu de loin, de même qu'on lui devinait de petites rides sur le coin des lèvres suivant l'éclairage et la manière dont elle parlait -il ne l'imaginait pas sourire souvent-.  
Elle ne portait pas d'armure mais une tenue militaire décontractée avec un Hahne-Kedar à sa hanche. Cela n'avait aucune importance au regard de la sécurité, les Spectre étant autorisés à garder leurs armes sur eux quelles que soient les circonstances, d'autant plus que Shepard était une biotique.

-Bien, commandant.

Insister aurait été vain. De toute manière elle avait pris connaissance du dossier et tout le personnel était à sa disposition si d'aventure elle avait des questions à soumettre.  
Ils en restèrent à ce bref échange et l'homme ouvrit la marche.


	2. Chapter 2

Un regard en direction du corridor chargé de dispositifs de surveillance et un bref signe de tête au responsable avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de quelques mètres, c'étaient tout ce qui la séparait de son ancien adversaire.  
Les yeux tournés vers la porte coulissante qui ne demandait qu'un simple contact de sa main pour s'ouvrir, elle attendit une poignée de secondes, le coeur battant.  
A sa demande, quelques mesures de sécurité avaient été exceptionnellement levées afin de lui permettre de pénétrer aisément dans la cellule et un aménagement requérant uniquement ses empreintes digitales avait été programmée pour cette visite. Elle voulait être parfaitement seule avec lui, sans l'intervention de quiconque.  
Ça n'avait pas été du gout de tout le monde mais on ne refusait rien à un Spectre. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Saren était encore à craindre, du moins pas autant qu'avant.  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un murmure discret puis se referma derrière elle sitôt qu'elle fut entrée.

Il faisait sombre mais les lumières des autres annexes de la station éclairaient facilement les recoins de la pièce par une baie vitrée ultra sophistiquée équipée d'un blindage à l'épreuve des balles. C'était certes inhabituel pour une prison mais rien n'avait été conçu au hasard, la baie vitrée avait une fonction stratégique permettant entre autres un angle de surveillance supplémentaire, et des drones offensifs quadrillaient souvent la zone.  
Pouvoir observer l'espace depuis sa cellule devait être le seul loisir dont disposait le Turien désormais et c'est ainsi qu'elle le vit, droit et tourné vers les étoiles. Sa peau semblait irisée par endroits, on distinguait les plaques dures qui lui recouvraient le dos et les flancs, et entre elles, une surface grisâtre et irrégulière qui reflétait un peu de lumière. Certaines muqueuses en revanche étaient à vif et du sang séché s'était formé là où il n'y a pas si longtemps encore étaient logés ses conduits et implants.  
Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte lorsqu'ils avaient tout retiré, et elle eut un pincement au coeur lorsqu'elle vit les lésions à l'arrière de son crâne.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché d'en finir ?

Il ne quittait pas l'immensité des yeux. Sa question semblait neutre et rien dans le ton employé n'indiquait le regret, la surprise ou toute autre émotion, ce qui la força à réfléchir et à peser ses mots.

-Vous aviez raison. Les Moissonneurs arrivent.

Ce n'était que la partie la plus évidente mais, peu certaine de ce qu'il était à présent, elle préférait dévoiler le fond de sa pensée au compte-goutte. Les éventuelles conséquences de l'endoctrinement malgré la destruction de Sovereign étaient une chose qu'elle redoutait, surtout connaissant la propension de Saren à user de la manipulation avec une stupéfiante efficacité.  
Il n'était pas impossible que les propos de la jeune femme le renvoie à la cuisante défaite qu'il venait d'essuyer ainsi qu'à une obscure partie de lui, des recoins de sa personnalité encore troubles, vestiges d'un passé probablement tumultueux. Après tout, son élévation au statut de prophète de Sovereign ne s'était pas bâtie sur rien.  
Elle s'approcha de lui, assez pour que son visage se retrouve éclairé comme le sien par les lumières de la station. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il daigna brièvement tourner la tête vers elle avant de reprendre sa contemplation.  
Affaibli, libéré de l'endoctrinement, confronté à ses pires égarements et à présent méprisé de tous, il était toujours aussi charismatique.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, cette perspective vous exaltait. Qu'en pensez-vous, à présent ?

Le ricanement éraillé qui s'éleva alors de sa gorge était ambigu, elle crut y déceler du dédain mais il semblait plus résigné qu'autre chose.

-Que je vous ai donné une petite avance.

-C'est vrai. Sans vous, nous n'aurions jamais eu vent de cette menace. Pas aussi vite en tout cas.

-Et donc c'est pour cela que vous m'avez gardé en vie ?

Détendue, elle pivota et s'adossa à la vitre pour mieux lui faire face, elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on ne la regarde pas dans les yeux. Ce petit échange l'encourageait, elle s'était plutôt attendue à ce que son ancien adversaire refuse tout dialogue.

-Vous avez tenté de résister, Saren. Vous avez essayé de vous détourner de l'influence de Sovereign lorsque je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre dans ce combat, il ne m'en fallait pas davantage.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant et il crut comprendre alors ce qui avait fait d'elle son ennemie jurée. Il n'était pas question d'opposition simpliste entre émotion et logique comme il le croyait par le passé.

-Vous aviez pourtant toutes les raisons de me faire disparaitre.

-Vous voulez mourir ?

Le Turien eut un imperceptible mouvement de la tête alors qu'il la fixait avec attention. Elle avait beau en avoir côtoyé plusieurs dont Garrus, il lui était toujours aussi ardu de décrypter leurs expressions. Pour elle, ils étaient en permanence indifférents, sinon rigides. Et ce qui était vrai pour eux l'était encore plus pour Saren. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas immédiatement répondu à la question ne la renseignait sur rien, il pouvait prendre ça pour une invitation, une raillerie ou un piège.

-J'étais Spectre et après m'avoir ôté cela, vous avez été choisie pour me traquer après avoir vous-même obtenu ce statut. J'étais celui que Sovereign avait désigné pour annoncer le retour des Moissonneurs, former une armée, et vous m'avez soustrait à son emprise, révélant que je n'étais qu'un instrument docile.

Il marqua un instant, sans la quitter des yeux. D'autres plaies qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquées constellaient sa mâchoire et ses tempes.

-Je voulais être celui qui remettrait l'Humanité à sa place. Et vous m'avez appris la mienne.

Tout cela était prononcé d'une voix calme et sans aucune humilité, il énonçait des faits. Sur le coup, elle ne saisit pas vraiment pourquoi il lui énumérait tout cela, excepté pour s'attirer sa sympathie, ce dont elle doutait fortement. Il semblait plutôt lucide, fixé sur son sort, n'attendant rien de sa part.

-Vous m'avez tout pris, Shepard, jusqu'à ma haine.

La main qu'elle avait levée vers lui ne rencontra aucune objection, pas même lorsqu'elle frôla sa joue. Etrangement, elle n'exprimait aucune tendresse par son regard, juste une sorte de réspect mêlé de détermination. C'était risqué face à lui, mais elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à user de subterfuges. Et il acceptait cette proximité sans broncher.

-C'était moins de la haine que du renoncement.

Mieux que quiconque, il savait à quel point c'était juste; à la fin ne subsistaient de ses aversions que de pâles reflets, ses motivations premières s'étant désagrégées au contact de Sovereign. Le désespoir avait supplanté tout le reste et il avait courbé l'échine devant ce qui lui était apparu comme une irrémédiable fatalité. Il s'assombrit et se pencha vers elle -son souffle était chaud, elle l'entendait distinctement respirer-.

-Vous avez fait ça pour vous, ou pour moi, Shepard ?

-Peut-être bien les deux.

Elle abaissa son bras, le laissant se questionner à loisir pendant qu'ils se jaugeaient l'un l'autre. La sincérité pris le pas et elle ajouta, plus gravement. 

-Votre mort aurait tué quelque chose en moi aussi.

Intrigué, voir peut-être méfiant, il lui releva légèrement le menton du bout d'une de ses griffes, l'examinant comme s'il cherchait à la cerner, débusquer la ruse. Il avait décidément beaucoup à apprendre. Tranquillement, elle poursuivit.

-Je vous ai traqué, et je vous ai vaincu. Nous avons vu la menace de près, nous savons qu'elle existe. Nous avons tous deux reçu la mémoire des Prothéens ...

-Le Thorien.

Elle acquiesça pendant qu'il se surprit à passer doucement les doigts sur sa mâchoire.

-Tout ce temps, Sovereign n'a pas été votre seule obsession. Vous m'avez étudiée, passée au crible, vous avez employé tous les moyens possibles pour m'éliminer et tandis que je contrais vos plans, vous poursuiviez votre objectif en redoutant par-dessus tout que je vous talonne. Vous avez cherché à supprimer tout élément pouvant m'être utile contre vous. Vos efforts passaient inévitablement par moi. Je vous hantais, Saren.

 _Plus que vous ne le croyez, commandant._  
Elle avait également du faire analyser les restes du vaisseau, découvrir les quantités d'informations qu'il avait rassemblées à son sujet -les dossiers récupérés après la mort de Nihlus entre autres- ainsi que les résultats des tests menés par le corps scientifique pendant sa captivité. Il n'avait pas pu cacher grand-chose aux électrodes qui avaient impitoyablement sondé son cerveau pendant les interrogatoires, mais si elle était à présent au courant de beaucoup d'éléments, la vérité était pire encore.

-Nous sommes liés, oui.

-Vous faites partie de moi.

Les mandibules frémirent subtilement et il s'approcha davantage, hanches contre hanches. L'aveu sembla lui couter, ce qui était une bonne chose.

-Vous faites partie de moi également, Shepard.

La main épaisse qui passait en cet instant dans son dos s'attarda en une brève pression avant de venir détacher son arme. Du pied, il l'envoya glisser plus loin sur le sol. Il aurait pu s'en servir depuis le début, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle elle ne s'en était pas séparée. Et il n'en ignorait rien.  
Ses bras repliés contre la vitre la cernaient et du bout des doigts, il effleurait ses joues sans cesser de la dévisager. La première fois qu'elle avait vu son visage d'aussi près, c'était sur Virmire juste avant l'explosion, la seule fois où il l'avait touchée d'ailleurs. _Je ne te pardonnerai jamais la mort d'Ashley et de tant d'autres_.  
Elle ne dut pas s'avancer de beaucoup pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un élan qui faisait suite à ses pensées.  
_Mais je n'ai pas besoin de te pardonner._  
Ce sentiment d'embrasser une statue de pierre ne dura qu'une demi-seconde fugace, remplacée par un mélange de peur et de fierté, comme si elle accédait enfin à ce que certaines pensées lui avaient laissé entrevoir tout en craignant de transgresser quelque chose.

Bien qu'il ne fût plus son ennemi, il avait suffisamment de sang sur les mains pour qu'elle répugne à l'approcher de la sorte et pourtant, elle voyait dans cet acte un prolongement de tout ce qu'elle avait accompli pour le défaire.  
C'est alors qu'elle le sentit se crisper et reculer légèrement la tête. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Si quelque chose le dérangeait, elle n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était question, considérant qu'elle seule était légitimement en position de s'attendre à une quelconque fourberie.  
  
-Que croyez-vous faire, Shepard ?

-Que croyez-vous que je fais, Saren ?

La voix du Turien était basse mais cassante.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

-Ça tombe bien, parce que vous ne l'aurez pas.

Réponse qu'il n'avait visiblement pas anticipée au vu de l'étonnement discret qui transparaissait dans son regard; elle ne fut pas moins surprise de sa réaction. Après un moment qui lui parut beaucoup trop long durant lequel il la scruta attentivement, elle entendit à nouveau le son de sa voix.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?

-Vous pouvez me rejoindre, la proposition tient toujours.

-Mettons que j'accepte, et donc ?

-Vous aurez un nouvel objectif, et moi votre appui.

-Echange de bons procédés, en somme.

On ne pouvait faire plus concis.

-Et pour le reste, commandant ?

-Le reste ?

Elle se sentit davantage acculée contre la vitre, la bouche du Turien pressée contre son oreille.

-Le fait que vous soyez là, confiante, sûrement en train de bouillonner de l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi, c'est votre cas aussi ?

Les trois doigts de chacune de ses mains suivirent la courbe de ses hanches jusqu'à son fessier, où ils exercèrent une pression.

-Croyez-vous que cette obsession se limitait à vous imaginer mourir de ma main ?

\- ... Sovereign vous laissait faire ?

-Dans les moments où j'avais encore toute ma tête, oui. Ne croyez pas qu'il m'ait laissé rêver de vous à ma guise, j'en ai quelquefois payé le prix.

S'agrippant autour de son cou, elle se jucha sur lui tout en enserrant sa taille de ses jambes, il la porta ainsi jusqu'à une table toute proche.  
La virilité tapie en lui vrillait sa chair en secret et réclamait soulagement, peut-être était-ce d'avoir été si longtemps sourd à ce genre de pulsions ou bien l'exultation de pouvoir enfin administrer à cette femme ce qu'il avait si souvent médité dans sa tête.  
Il n'avait plus de revanche à accomplir désormais, ni d'ennemi avec qui en découdre. C'était à la fois le prix et la récompense de cette liberté qui avait résonné en lui comme la fin de tout. A présent, il y voyait une chance, celle de prendre place parmi les vivants et de décider pour lui-même. Avait-il jamais fait quoi que ce soit sans rapport avec le pouvoir, la haine de l'Humanité ou les Moissonneurs ?  
Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas couché avec une femme ? Palaven, d'après ses souvenirs, des dizaines d'années auparavant lorsqu'il ne vivait encore que dans l'ombre de Desolas, avant que son désir de vengeance ne trace définitivement son destin.  
Le sexe avait perdu tout attrait à ses yeux, son cerveau ayant été monopolisé par de bien plus grands desseins. Contre toute attente, Shepard avait été la seule à attiser en lui cette braise qu'il croyait éteinte.

-Vous comptez oublier que je suis Humaine, Saren ?

Difficile de savoir si elle se gaussait ou non.

-Au contraire.

D'un geste il défit les attaches du pantalon militaire dont elle était vêtue et l'abaissa aussitôt, lui ôtant ses bottes au passage -ce qui lui prit trop de temps à son gout-. Les vêtements une fois à terre, il se fit une joie de lui écarter les cuisses d'une poigne ferme.

-Faites attention, vous pourriez y prendre gout.

Haletante, elle le défia du regard tout en remuant légèrement le bassin, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'enflammer davantage.

-J'y compte bien.

La main qui se plaqua contre sa fente moite l'empêcha de répliquer, au lieu de cela elle lâcha un long soupir de contentement et de frustration lorsqu'il y introduit un doigt. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'elle mouillait abondamment de l'intérieur, une fois entré, tout n'était qu'étuve glissante, accueillante.

-J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites...

Il retira son doigt et caressa la peau tout autour dans une série de mouvements circulaires imprécis. Nouveaux soupirs, cette fois-ci elle gémit irrésistiblement. Il lui répondit sans la quitter des yeux.

-On dirait bien que oui.

D'une main il lui souleva la nuque pour l'approcher de son visage, regretta un instant de ne pouvoir l'embrasser de la même façon qu'elle, puis lui souffla d'une voix sourde et impérieuse.

-Je vais vous prendre maintenant, de suite. Soit vous me l'interdisez et je vous laisse, soit je ne réponds plus de rien.

La jeune femme lui prit le visage en coupe dans sa paume.

-Faites-le.

La pièce n'était pas particulièrement insonorisée et elle avait demandé la désactivation de toutes les mesures de surveillance. S'il y avait des caméras, elles étaient théoriquement en veille mais ce n'est pas comme si ce détail lui importait. Elle avait bien l'intention de crier son plaisir peu importent les éventuels témoins.  
Le Turien s'était empressé de sèchement déboucler son pantalon, ce dont elle profita pour faire de même avec son chemisier mais n'eut guère le temps de l'ôter qu'il s'était déjà posté face à elle, le membre viril dressé, émergeant des ourlets de chair de son bas-ventre. Il était lancé et rien à part elle seule ne pouvait l'empêcher de lui passer dessus.  
Ce fut trop soudain et brutal pour lui permettre de l'observer, il l'avait investie en deux temps.

-Oh bon s ... !

Son juron s'étouffa alors qu'il la remplissait par à-coups, reprenant plus fort après chaque arrêt brusque. Elle leva les mains dans sa direction, trouva ses épaules et s'y accrocha à la hâte.

-Saren !

Les mains autour des hanches, il la limait violemment, la faisant glisser sur la surface lisse de la table.

-Oui, Shepard ?

De nouveaux coups vifs la firent gémir dans les aigus et, sur son âme, il lui sembla n'avoir jamais entendu plus belle mélopée.

-Seul un fils de Palaven te fera geindre comme ça ...

-Oui...

C'était une réponse à sa question tout autant qu'à ses assauts. Et elle le lui répéta, une série de 'oui' à l'intonation déformée à mesure qu'il donnait la charge, la voix et le corps tressautaient au rythme de chaque élan, un spectacle qui aurait mené son ancien ennemi au bord de la reddition s'il n'avait pas mobilisé toute sa force de volonté.  
Il se fit violence pour rester bloqué à l'intérieur, se retirer lui donnait d'autant plus envie de la lui enfoncer de plus belle et même s'il avait désiré un contact vif et bref en guise de préambule, il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de le clôturer aussi promptement.  
Ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir déplu à sa partenaire, il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle pouvait être aussi serrée mais l'abondante humidité lui avait permis d'y aller sans prendre de précautions, chose qu'il regretta un instant avant de constater à quel point elle était aux anges.  
Tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, il lui caressa les seins avec une tendresse qui l'étonna lui-même.

-J'en ai si souvent rêvé, Shepard.

S'estimant suffisamment calmé, les va et viens reprirent, sans effusion cette fois. Elle comprit qu'il ouvrait la voie à la discussion.

-Alors que vous vouliez ma peau ?

-L'endoctrinement était comme une marée imprévisible, il est des choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à moi.

C'était bon, si bon, _continue, ne t'arrête pas._

-Et vous rêviez de quoi, m'avoir à votre botte ?

Ça s'accéléra légèrement.

-Je vous imaginais captive, la combinaison arrachée ...

-Ça aurait pu arriver.

-Non.

Il donna un coup plus fort en dedans, elle serra les dents en réprimant un cri.

-Je vous préfère mille fois ainsi.

-Comme une revanche après votre chute, c'est ça ?

Une caresse sur sa joue lui indiqua qu'elle avait vu juste.

-Survivre en valait la peine.

-Vous commencez à comprendre, Saren ...

Les mouvements gagnèrent en amplitude sans lui laisser le loisir de poursuivre, elle se prépara mentalement à tout recevoir et se délecta de la suite, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait impossible à son amant de se retenir cette fois-ci.  
La lumière extérieure ne parvenait pas totalement à cette partie de la pièce mais elle distinguait tout de même la forme de sa musculature, la crête osseuse qui encerclait son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine, sentait sous ses doigts la texture unique de la peau, des plaques dures qui la recouvraient par endroits. Comme il était beau. Un vétéran qui n'avait fait que s'éroder toute sa vie alors qu'il croyait s'élever vers un accomplissement des plus éclatants. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à le prendre en pitié.

-Une revanche bien clémente, un jour je te ferai demander grâce.

Un coup plus fort moucheta son champ de vision d'éclairs lumineux et elle lâcha un râle d'ivresse et de soulagement. Comment pouvait-il lui faire autant de bien ? Il lui avait soulevé les fesses et l'assiégeait crûment tout en maintenant ses cuisses de chaque coté de sa taille. L'idée de la retourner pour la mettre sur le ventre l'avait fortement tenté mais il devenait captif de son visage, de ses expressions. A réserver pour les fois suivantes, se promit-il.  
La pause n'avait été que de courte durée et déjà il luttait; dedans ça coulissait à n'en plus finir, de toute sa longueur il l'investissait sous les torrents d'approbation, il n'était plus très loin. Tout ce qu'il s'était figuré à son sujet lorsqu'il l'avait projetée mentalement dans différentes postures, dans différentes situations, ce qu'il s'était imaginé, tout cela n'avait été regardant sur rien.

-C'est tout ce que je veux ...

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il n'était pas loin de capituler, et là il sentit venir la montée qui devait lui être fatale. Une ou deux secondes et la sève passa en lui, se diffusant par brèves impulsions. La mâchoire entrouverte, il demeura interdit alors que son coeur encaissait des battements de trop et que ses mains serraient douloureusement les courbes de sa compagne, incrustant dans sa peau les marques de ses griffes.  
Quelques secondes de plus et il expira dans un son caverneux, jouissant des moments d'euphorie qui suivaient l'union. En peu de temps il avait franchi quelque chose d'indicible, la rencontre avec la chair de celle qui l'avait vaincu -ce qui lui apparaissait autant comme un honneur que comme une humiliation, et l'un comme l'autre lui convenaient parfaitement- mais également avec la sienne -celle qu'il avait fait plier à la volonté de Sovereign à grands renforts d'implants et de greffes, et qu'il n'était pas loin d'avoir renié-.  
Là il rejoignait ce qu'il était originellement, un être organique, et le plaisir l'élevait tout autant que le pouvoir.  
Mais le corps ne pouvait rester indéfiniment dans un tel état de tension, avant cela il aurait pu endurer davantage et pourquoi pas prolonger certaines sensations. A présent, le voilà confronté aux limites de la chair tout autant qu'à ses délices les plus envoutants et il ne pouvait se résoudre à se heurter aux moindres restrictions, il lui en fallait plus. _Faire l'amour, encore et encore_.

Songer à ses capacités perdues l'avait brièvement ramené à la cellule sombre et dépouillée avant que les muscles de ses mains ne se contractent autour de la chair dans laquelle il palpitait encore. Son salut. Il s'était mêlé à elle et à présent, elle portait ses empreintes.  
Elle respirait, elle était là, vivante et il y avait déverser la vie; ce n'était pas un rêve mais la perspective qu'elle lui échappe projetait une ombre trop grande.

-Des regrets ?

Son léger tourment n'était pas passé inaperçu.

-Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?

La question n'était pas anodine, il était parfaitement conscient qu'elle seule aurait le dernier mot.

-Je ne fais jamais de proposition en l'air.

Toujours allongée, elle le fixait avec le plus grand sérieux tout en roulant des hanches.

-Le Conseil l'acceptera ? 

Elle eut un léger haussement d'épaule, évinçant ainsi le problème.  
Les mains qui la tenaient se remirent à la cajoler et il prit le temps de contempler les entailles sur la peau.

-Les Turiens sont loyaux, Shepard.

-Et ... ?

Tout en dessinant du bout des doigts les sillons écarlates, il se plut à remuer le bassin avec une grâce incomparable.  
Il était encore raide à l'intérieur, une bénédiction.

-Et donc il n'y aura que vous.

Elle plissa les yeux au milieu des soupirs de plaisir.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

Il approcha son visage suffisamment pour la frôler de son front, le regard plongé dans le sien.

-Je vais vous montrer.


End file.
